1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an artifact for osseous repair and a method for forming the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,537,449 discloses a process for making a composite involving the inclusion of acidic polymers to a supersaturated mineralizing solution, in order to induce an amorphous liquid-phase precursor to an inorganic mineral, which is then absorbed (pulled by capillary action) into an organic matrix. By such process, the inorganic mineral crystals can be embedded within collagen fibers of the organic matrix.
European patent application publication no. 2458044 discloses a product for enhancing tissue growth and/or tissue adhesion. The product includes a carrier material that is built up from electrospun nanofibers. Polarised or charged nanocrystals are chemically and/or physically bonded to the carrier material.
Methods for producing mineralized collagen fibers are, for example, disclosed in: (1) Michele Iafisco et al., “Electrospun Nanostructured Fibers of Collagen-Biomimetic Apatite on Titanium Alloy,” Hindawi Publishing Corp, Bioinorganic Chemistry and Application, vol. 2012, Article ID 123953, 8 pages; (2) Amir A. Al-Munajjed et al., “Development of a Biomimetic Collagen-Hydroxyapatite Scaffold for Bone Tissue Engineering using a SBF Immersion Technique,” Published online 29 Jan. 2009 in Wiley InterScience; and (3) Sang-Hoon Rhee et al., “Nucleation of Hydroxyapatite Crystal through Chemical Interaction with Collagen,” J. Am, Ceram, Soc. 83 [11] 2890-92 (2000).